1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to containers having handles, and more specifically relates to containers having handles which can be detachably connected to similar containers such that the handles serve as carrying handles for the individual containers as well as support handles for pouring.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Various containers have been utilized in order to carry a plurality of containers. All of these configurations, however, are disadvantageous in one or more respects. Where a handle is provided to connect two or more adjacent containers, it is not readily detachable so that each container can be separately stored and used. In those configurations where the handle is detachable, it is destroyed upon detachment so that it is not reuseable and does not function as a carrying or pouring handle for the separated containers. Furthermore, known handles for detachably carrying more than one containers are not formed integrally with the container blank.